Frozen
by le.clarius
Summary: Meski ia ingin tanah yang hangat, tetapi dingin terus saja bersamanya. Karena dingin begitu mencintainya. General Winter/Russia. RnR?


Yang ia kenal hanyalah dingin

Begitu setia menemaninya dalam rengkuhan erat

Meski ia mendamba tanah yang hangat

Dingin tetap berjalan bersamanya

Karena dingin begitu mencintainya

. . .

**FROZEN**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

Err… OOC maybe?

. . .

Dingin.

Semua yang ia rasakan hanya itu. Kebekuan mendalam. Dingin yang selalu berusaha merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat. Inilah selimutnya. Inilah teman yang selalu berjalan bersamanya.

Siapa yang menyukai dingin yang seperti ini? Mungkin dirinya—namun itu tidak benar juga.

Putih terhampar sampai ke horizon setiap saat ia memandangi tanahnya. Bahkan langit di atasnya tak pernah sekalipun beranjak dari warna abu-abu. Selalu mendung yang menolak untuk pergi. Tetapi sepasang mata violet itu tak pernah merefleksikan dingin yang seperti yang menyelimuti tanahnya.

Mata itu bersinar dengan kehangatan. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

Itulah yang ia dambakan—kehangatan. Untuk musim semi mampir walau hanya sejenak di tanahnya. Agar ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain dari putih yang selalu menghampar di tanahnya. Yaitu kuningnya bunga matahari yang terkembang, memenuhi tanahnya sampai batas mata memandang. Yaitu langit biru cerah tanpa satupun awan mendung menghalangi.

Hanya dengan membayangkan pemandangan itu saja sudah membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Ah, betapa ia mendambakan tanah yang seperti itu. Lalu ia akan mengajak semuanya untuk tinggal dengannya di tanah itu—Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, juga Ukraine kakak perempuannya, dan bahkan Belarus juga akan ia ajak. Dan semuanya akan tertawa bahagia bersamanya.

Itu mimpi kecilnya. Impiannya yang sangat berharga. Dan semua impian selalu memiliki awalnya sendiri.

Dari awal hidupnya, Russia muda hanya mengenal dingin. Saat pertama membuka matanya, yang pertama menyambutnya adalah dingin. Salju yang menghampar. Pucat yang membungkus. Es yang selalu menutupi lautnya. Ia tak mengenal sesuatu yang lain.

Barulah kemudian datang kedua saudaranya. Tetapi ia tahu bahkan dingin lebih setia pada dirinya daripada mereka berdua. Dingin tak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan ia tak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau khawatir tentang fakta itu.

Sampai ia mulai mengenal tanah lain di luar tanahnya. Tanah asing yang begitu indah. Hangat.

Pertama kalinya ia melihat tanah itu, sepasang mata violet membesar dan mulutnya menganga. Kekagumannya tak ditutupi. Rasanya hangat. Tak perlu memakai mantel besar, tebal dan berat. Tak khawatir kalau ia akan kedinginan. Bergerak lebih bebas. Bahkan tidak ada lautan yang membeku tertutupi lapisan es. Langit begitu biru tanpa ada secuil mendung yang menampakkan diri.

Dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah hamparan berwarna kuning yang menutupi tanah. Ya, kuning cerah dan menimbulkan perasaan hangat dalam dirinya. Bukan putih yang selalu membuatnya merasa beku dan dingin.

Ia melihat manusia yang berlarian bahagia di hamparan bunga matahari itu. Ah, betapa bahagianya. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun rasa khawatir yang terlihat di wajah mereka. Pasti sangat menyenangkan pikirnya. Sementara ia hanya bisa berdiri di belakang garis perbatasan negaranya, menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri.

Saat ia mulai mengenal dunia luar, ia mulai melirik pada personifikasi negara yang berada di daerah yang lebih hangat. Italy yang selalu ceria dengan senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya. America yang tertawa lebar setiap saat. Bahkan Indonesia dan yang lainnya yang berada di daerah dekat ekuator—meski negara kepulauan itu terkadang galak kalau ada Netherlands, tetapi sebenarnya ia sangat ramah.

Italy—ah, negeri hangat yang dipenuhi keindahan. Seni, dari lukisan sampai bangunan dengan arsitektur indah, bisa ditemukan di negeri makmur ini. Dengan semua hal bagus yang memenuhi tanah ini, begitu banyak orang bermimpi untuk tinggal di tanah ini.

America, adidaya yang selalu bersemangat untuk menjadi seorang hero. Meski yang ia lakukan hanya makan hamburger setiap waktu, tapi Amerika tak pernah sekalipun terlihat sedih. Selalu saja kebahagiaan yang terfleksikan di wajahnya.

Indonesia—dulu ia pernah dekat dengan negara ini saat perang dingin masih berada di titik yang cukup tinggi. Tanah yang indah, subur dan makmur dengan orang-orang yang ramah. Tak ada putih yang bisa ditemukan di tanah ini, tetapi hijau begitu mendominasi.

Dan ia tak bisa menahan rasa iri yang mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

Ia menginginkan tanah mereka.

Setangkai bunga matahari yang bertengger di kusen jendelanya adalah saksi hidupnya impian itu. Dijaga tetap segar dengan vas berisi air dingin yang selalu ia ganti tiap hari. Setiap hari ia akan berhenti walau untuk sejenak hanya untuk memandangi bunga itu, membayangkan kalau di luar jendela itu penuh dengan bunga yang serupa. Senyum selalu terkembang di bibirnya melihat bunga itu masih mengembang.

Namun senyum tulus itu selalu pudar. Dan terganti dengan kepahitan.

Begitu matanya bertemu dengan jendela yang berada tepat di belakang bunga matahari itu, realita di tanahnya menjadi jelas. Tanahnya adalah tanah yang dingin, dengan putih yang selalu menutupi dan abu-abu yang selalu membayangi. Tak pernah sekalipun beranjak ke warna-warna yang lebih ceria. Hanya monoton.

Ia selalu mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, meskipun fakta itu perlahan juga membekukan hatinya. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan kalau mimpinya tak akan pernah terwujud. Tak akan ada bunga matahari yang berkembang—atau bahkan hanya untuk hidup—di tanahnya.

Tanah yang selalu diselimuti dingin.

Namun ia tak mau membuang mimpinya begitu saja.

Musim dingin telah datang ke tanahnya, dan orang-orangnya kini lebih suka berada di dalam rumah untuk menghangatkan diri. Begitu juga yang sedang ia lakukan. Duduk di sudut ruangan dekat perapian, ia memandangi lembut pada setangkai bunga matahari itu. Tepi kelopaknya terlihat mulai membeku oleh temperatur yang turun drastis. Senyum kecil masih tersisa di bibirnya.

Lewat jendela di belakang setangkai bunga itu, ia bisa melihat gelap. Malam telah turun dan badai memutuskan untuk datang malam itu. Angin menderu kencang dan salju turun lebat. Dingin.

Suara aneh mendadak terdengar di balik pintu depannya. Seperti angin yang mencoba menggedor. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas sebelum memadamkan api yang masih menyala di perapian. Tanpa tergesa-gesa, ia memakai mantelnya. Tak lupa ia juga merapikan syal yang selalu ia pakai setiap saat, sementara kakinya melangkah menuju pintu depan.

Tangannya terulur pada pegangan pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu itu. Badai dan salju segera menyergap bagian dalam rumah itu. Ia berdiri tegak—tak sedikitpun terpengaruh oleh angin yang menerpanya kencang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan dingin memenuhi rongga dadanya, menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya.

Saat ia membuka mata, di tengah putih salju perlahan terlihat sosok seorang lelaki berusia setengah baya dengan badan yang kelihatan terlatih oleh militer dan mengenakan mantel tebal berkancing tembaga di depan pintu. Lelaki itu langsung berhadapan muka dengannya. Ia tersenyum pada lelaki itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang da," ujarnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Ah, Russia. Kau begitu baik. Terlalu baik."

"Tidak juga," balasnya.

Lelaki itu memandang sejenak pada bunga matahari di jendelanya. "Kau masih bermimpi?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan lelaki itu tertawa lagi.

"Oh, Russia. Jangan pernah terlalu berharap. Atau kau akan menyesal."

Kata-kata itu terucap sebelum ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Russia dan mendekap bocahnya erat di dadanya.

Ia tahu kalau mimpi bocah kecilnya itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena ia tak akan membiarkan hangat menginvasi sedikit saja tanah bocah kecilnya. Bocah kecilnya boleh saja bermimpi, tapi bunga matahari tak akan pernah berkembang di tanah ini walau untuk sekali saja—ia sudah memutuskannya seperti itu dan akan terus seperti itu sampai kapanpun.

Karena bocah ini adalah miliknya seorang, dan tanahnya adalah teritori absolut sang penguasa dingin.

Dan semua itu tak lain karena dingin begitu mencintai Russia

(end)

Gahahaha. Fic yang saya tulis di saat saya seharusnya menulis laporan praktikum fisdas. Viskositas, pergi jauh sono #dikeroyok-teman-sekelompok

Dan karena saya tahu fic ini sangat abal dengan dialog minim, tolong reviewnya da? m(_ _)m

—karena review adalah nyawa fic.

-knoc


End file.
